Desfecho
by M. Hufflepuff
Summary: Há sempre um recomeço, sempre um desfecho.


_Sua sequência de luzes ainda estão vivas para mim_

(**Innocent, Taylor Swift**)

* * *

...

Eu continuava correndo loucamente floresta adentro, afim de chegar a praia e fugir da névoa que me queimava a pele. Corria desesperadamente, o medo consumia minha sanidade e nada me fazia olhar para trás. Até que ouvi os gritos de Peeta.

Ele gritava alto, gritava meu nome. _Katniss! _Senti meus pés pararem automaticamente e dar as costas ao meu caminho, enfiando-me pela névoa ardente, e procurando por ele, gritando seu nome e procurando pela voz que me perturbava até não poder mais andar pelas dores. Pisco mil vezes até ver os sapatos caros de Snow sobre mim, rindo descontroladamente, cuspindo sangue em meu rosto._ O Gaio Tagarela em seus ombros era a voz de Peeta_.

_"PEETA!" _

Dei um pulo na cama, gritando seu nome. Meus cabelos estavam emaranhados e caiam de todos os lados do meu rosto. Eu estava suada e trêmula quando olhei para ele. Acordou sobressaltado; a mão ainda pousava sobre minha barriga. Abriu os olhos azuis tontos, tentando enxergar alguma coisa em meio à escuridão. Sentou-se ao meu lado, ajeitando a perna, e me deu um de seus abraços protetores, envolvendo seus grandes braços sobre meu corpo pequeno. E sem aviso prévio, despejei minhas lágrimas sobre sua camisa. Era a primeira vez que eu chorava em tempos, e depois de um pesadelo. Talvez porque poucas vezes sonhei em perder Peeta.

- Calma, já acabou. Eu estou aqui. – As palavras dele me fizeram contrair mais os lábios sobre sua manga, tentando ao máximo evitar os soluços e grunhidos que estariam por vir. – Katniss, esta tudo bem. – Suas mãos afagaram meus cabelos enroscados e depois de alguns minutos, me permiti olhar para seus olhos novamente.

Ele mantinha aquela expressão concentrada. Imagino que estava decidindo qual seria a melhor forma de me por para dormir novamente. Gostaria que ele apenas arranjasse uma forma de curar minha dor de cabeça, ou simplesmente curar meus pesadelos, e que eu pudesse apenas sonhar com Rue me guiando por um bosque, onde eu sentiria felicidade ao invés de angústia.

- Quer leite? – Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa, mas acenei com a cabeça, e ele começou a se levantar. De repente, o puxei de volta. Ele quase se desequilibrou, mas manteve-se sentado ao meu lado. – O que foi?

Eu não sabia como explicar. Eu não queria perder a quentura de seus braços. Eu não queria dizer a ele que estava com medo que ele fosse para baixo e não voltasse mais. Eu não tinha nenhum álibi para fazê-lo ficar, mas precisava que ficasse. Apertei sua mão com força e deixei as palavras saírem de meus lábios.

- Eu vou.

- Não, você esta mal. É só um minuto. – Teimoso, ele se levantava. Eu o puxei de novo e ele quase foi ao chão. Ele esboçou um sorriso – Você precisa parar de fazer isso, Katniss.

Minhas bochechas arderam com o comentário, o que resultou em uma carranca. Peeta riu.

- Eu já volto. – O deixei para trás, ouvi ele me chamar, mas não atendi. Desci até a cozinha e coloquei o leite para esquentar no fogo. Deixei o mel e duas canecas à vista. Recostei-me na mesa e deixei os pensamentos fluírem sobre mim. Como foi difícil ouvir os gritos de Peeta naquela noite. Desde que ele voltou da Capital, tem sido muito presente em minha vida. Ele se aconchega em minha cama e me protege dos monstros que me atormentam, uma segurança mutua, pois eu sou aquela que o liga a realidade. Já se foram meses, e nós estamos sempre cuidando um do outro.

Eu gostaria de poder sentir aquele chacoalhar no peito novamente. Mas o que sinto é medo ou tristeza, ou apenas aquele sentimento de renovação. Prim saberia como iluminar meus pensamentos e sentimentos nesse momento. Ela sabia de quase tudo.

Ouço as batidas de seus pés descendo pela escada. _Barulhento como sempre._ Ele aparece sobre a luz, os cabelos louros bagunçados e as olheiras fundas contrastavam com a cor de sua camisa laranja suave. Peeta fica de pé na minha frente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, esperando que eu explique minha teimosia, ou apenas admirando minha cara feia.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele desmancha as sobrancelhas e me da um sorriso.

- Espero ter estado bonito no seu pesadelo.

O comentário me arranca um riso curto. Ele me estende os braços e eu aceito sem pestanejar. Subo em seus pés e deixo que ele me segure num aperto incondicionalmente delicado. Seu rosto se recosta na curva do meu pescoço aos ombros. O cheiro da canela afoga meus sentidos por um longo tempo, até que ele me solte. O leite derrama e eu corro desligar o fogo. Continuo a preparar a bebida com mel em nossas xícaras enquanto ele me observa atentamente.

- O que você sonhou? – A pergunta era suave, como se aceitasse um possível silêncio como resposta. Era o que eu devia lhe dar, porque afinal de contas, eu ainda não estou pronta para lhe contar que tenho medo de que ele se vá.

- Você gritava por mim na praia, em meio à névoa. Mas não era você, era o Gaio Tagarela nos ombros de Snow. – Abaixo os olhos ao lembrar da presença fétida de sangue de Snow. Nada pode descrever a cobiça que tenho por apagar sua lembrança.

Ouço Peeta andar até mim. Ele pega uma das xícaras e leva aos lábios. Toma com cuidado cada gole, com um olhar indescritível. Uma mescla de algo que não sei definir. Também tomo meu leite em silêncio, esperando por palavras que não viriam. Depois de algum tempo, Peeta abaixa a xícara e a deposita na mesa. Ele deixa transparecer uma expressão diferente. Normalmente, tenho medo disso. Peeta ainda tem flashbacks fortes o suficiente para me fazer correr até outros lugares, evitando as lembranças que não vivi, as torturas que não sofri.

- Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa, Katniss. – Ele puxa minha mão e me leva até a sala. Havia várias folhas de pergaminho na mesinha de centro. Peeta normalmente desenha tudo o que lhe peço para por no livro, mas sempre há esboços de desenhos que desconheço, de futuros quadros feitos em minha ausência na solidão de sua própria casa.

Ele se abaixa e pega uma das folhas. Arregalo os olhos e deixo meus lábios se entreabrirem ao visualizar Prim. Tudo perfeitamente lindo, como ela era. Os cabelos, os olhos, o sorriso simples e encantador. As lindas tranças sobre seus ombros, a expressão carinhosa. Era Prim, minha irmãzinha estava ali, naquele papel. Eu pego a pintura e não deixo de acariciar suas bochechas rosadas feitas com tinta vermelha. Não sinto vontade de chorar, não sinto tristeza. Sinto o calor de Prim novamente. Sinto seu sorriso acolhedor me dizendo que é hora de recomeçar, aos poucos voltar a viver. Talvez fosse isso que Peeta queria me dizer ao pintá-la para mim. Talvez ele apenas quisesse me ver sorrir ao vê-la novamente, como agora.

- Obrigado, Peeta. – Sussurro enquanto me prendo aos seus olhos, que me acolhem com um pequeno sorriso humilde. É esse o momento.

Deixo a pintura de Prim sobre a mesinha de centro, estico os pés e beijo Peeta. Ele fica sobressaltado, pego de surpresa. Depois de tanto tempo, é nosso primeiro beijo em que os dois correspondem. Ele desliza os lábios sobre os meus, num sentido carinhoso e doce. Deixo que ele enrosque seus braços em minhas costas enquanto amparo seu rosto com minhas mãos, acariciando com o dedão suas maçãs. O calor de seu beijo queima sobre meu peito e se espalha novamente por todo o meu corpo. Não consigo parar de beijá-lo, não quero parar de beijá-lo. Quero ganhar mais beijos, mais abraços e carinhos do garoto com o pão.

Meus pulmões gritam por ar e me permito relaxar e ganhar um beijo na ponta do nariz. Peeta ergue as sobrancelhas para mim, e me dá o melhor de seus sorrisos. O velho Peeta sempre volta nos momentos em que a nova Katniss não sabe como agir. Ele esta sempre fazendo e dizendo a coisa certa.

Ele se senta no sofá, e me puxa para sentar ao seu lado. Acredito que nenhum de nós poderia dormir novamente, porque depois de tantas superações, seria terrível estragar tudo com pesadelos. Deixo que ele passe a mão por meus ombros, enquanto levanto as pernas e as amarro com os meus braços. Peeta acaricia meu rosto, e eu fecho os olhos para poder desfrutar melhor do cheiro da canela que perfuma sua mão.

- Katniss? – Ele sussurra depois de alguns minutos e abro os olhos. Ele me puxa e ajeito a cabeça sobre seu peito. Sinto seu queixo deslizar pelo alto de minha cabeça. – Você teve medo de me perder?

Eu sabia que ele não falava apenas de hoje. Ele queria uma resposta, mas não me cobrava uma verdade absoluta, um completo entendimento de meus próprios sentimentos. Peeta apenas gostaria de saber, mas não se importava com meu silêncio pensativo. Mas eu devia isso ao garoto com o pão, devia isso até mesmo à velha Katniss, a nova Katniss, ao Peeta que estava me aparando e me protegendo dos meus medos depois de tudo que fiz a ele.

- Sempre.

Senti suas mãos apertarem meu braço. Peeta ainda tinha dúvidas, milhares delas. Eu gostaria de poder entrar em sua cabeça e desfazê-las, mas eu mesma duvidava das coisas que sentia. Mas eu sabia que era Peeta. Sabia que era de Peeta que eu cuidava, e que era com ele que tudo ficaria bem. Somente ele poderia me dar a renovação, poderia substituir minhas dores por carinhos.

Levantei o rosto e avancei sobre seus lábios novamente. Desta vez não houve susto algum ou tremor, como eu esperava; ele apenas me beijou. Ele deixou que eu demonstrasse aquilo que tinha medo de dizer ou ainda não estava pronta para lhe contar. Sua mão deslizou sobre o meu braço e afrouxou o aperto. Ele interrompeu o beijo com um riso fraco e sibilou tranquilo, me fazendo sorrir:

- Você me ama. Verdadeiro ou falso? – Ele sussurra, quase num silêncio.

- Verdadeiro.

...

* * *

Hello! Bem, essa é a primeira vez que me arrisco a escrever sobre Peeta e Katniss, apesar de ser uma super fã da série. Eu sei que ficou meloso, eu nunca realmente gosto muito do que escrevo. Mas eu realmente estava louca para por as ideias a limpo! Espero que gostem! (:

_Beijinhos._


End file.
